


【贾拉，有路人】诱饵    下（daddy kink，以及各种奇形怪状的玩法）

by pengxufeng4



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, 路人play - Freeform, 道具play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengxufeng4/pseuds/pengxufeng4
Summary: 这个贾方爸爸很丧病哦，嘻嘻嘻其实是我丧病~





	【贾拉，有路人】诱饵    下（daddy kink，以及各种奇形怪状的玩法）

**Author's Note:**

> 这个贾方爸爸很丧病哦，嘻嘻嘻其实是我丧病~

在哈坎王子看来，阿格拉巴大皇宫的宴会和这座城市本身一样，纸醉金迷，令人流连忘返。  
不过少了那位美人，这一切都黯然失色。  
整场宴会下来，阿里王子只是在开始出现了一会，便匆匆离去。而直到宴会结束，苏丹才召见了哈坎王子。  
“侍从会带你去王子的寝宫。”贾方用手指挑起一把精致的钥匙，甚至没正眼瞧这位尊贵的来宾一眼，语气冰冷淡漠。  
“记住，殿下，别太着迷了。”  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
哈坎王子有点打退堂鼓了。  
无论是那些遍布四处的蛇形雕饰，还是那些面无表情的侍从，以及今天早上发生的事，这座大皇宫从内到外，都透露着一种说不出的诡异。  
不一会他就来到了一堵厚重的大门前，大门的雕饰也非常奇怪，一条巨大的黑蛇盘踞着，蛇的嘴里咬着一颗钻石，钥匙孔便在钻石里。  
哈坎王子正想问些什么，却发现周围的侍从全都突然全都不见了，仿佛只是一瞬间的事。  
这可就更奇怪了，为什么苏丹要把自己的王子锁起来？  
算了，来都来了，何必多想。  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
工艺繁复的地毯和织物，精致的黄金香炉，不少国王的房间和这里一比可是黯然失色。  
特别是那张过分华丽的大床，正对着大门，大门旁有一面落地镜。  
阿里王子坐在阳台边的一条长椅上，看上去失魂落魄。然而当他看到哈坎王子时，却立刻站了起来。  
“你不该来这里，你应该有机会就要离开阿格拉巴！”  
“嘿，这是怎么回事？”  
“阿格拉巴已经和以前不一样了，他……他控制了所有人，这是个陷阱，你必须马上走！”  
阿里王子焦急地把他拽到阳台边，“这里有屏障，我没法离开……但是你可以，顺着这边往下，你可以到海边……趁现在还有机会，赶紧走！”  
“谁？……你到底在说什么？你和你的父王到底是怎么回事？”  
“我！……”阿里王子欲言又止，他摸了摸脖颈上的项圈，低下头。  
“他用我来把你们…..我……我不能说，我甚至不能写下……”  
他痛苦的模样是如此让人心碎，这一幕换了任何人都会忍不住想要怜惜一番。哈坎王子一时看得入迷，忍不住扶着他的双臂。  
“你是说苏丹？他虐待你吗？”  
【骗子。】  
哈坎王子突然听到一个声音。  
【我虐待他？这可真叫我心碎，我如果待他不好，为什么要让他住在这样华丽的宫殿里？】  
【我是他的父亲，他是我的，我怎么会待他不好？你会认为你的父亲虐待你吗？】  
这声音是从脑海深处来的，让哈坎王子听得入神，他甚至没有怀疑，为什么会听到一个陌生的声音。  
【他是个不乖的孩子，贪心又挑剔，丝毫不懂得感恩。】那声音嘶嘶作响。  
【你得替我教训他一番……让他顺服，他就是你的了。】  
眼前的景物又开始模糊起来，但这次，眼中的白袍的王子却格外清晰。他深棕色的肌肤一定像上等的丝绸一样顺滑，他的五官是如此俊美，他的眼中闪着光，粉色的舌尖无意识地舔了舔唇……他在等待着被采撷。  
着了迷的王子忍不住抚上了他的脸颊。  
这过分的举动明显把对方吓了一跳，白衣美人一下子甩开他的手，又用力摇晃他，他在大声说什么，可是却听不清。哈坎王子用力捏住对方纤细的手腕，拉扯中他听到了吃痛的叫声，接着他的脸一疼，挨了一拳头。  
一阵无名怒火瞬间烧上心头。  
哈坎王子勃然大怒：他可是王子！他们地位相等！他怎么能打他！恍惚中他看到了脖颈上的项圈，那里现在变成了一条真正的小蛇，冲他吐着信子。  
【他不值得怜惜，得好好管教。】  
阿里王子伸手抓走他腰间的钥匙想要夺门而出，但哈坎王子的动作比他更快，他一把拽住了对方，狠狠地扇了一耳光，直接把对方甩到了床上。  
白衣美人惊呼一声，跌坐在床上，捂着脸颊，嘴角渗出血迹。但他没有得到太多的反应时间，就被压倒了。显然，他的力量比侵犯者小得多，他拼命挣扎，却只是把本就扣得不严实的衣服蹭得更开了。  
“不…..不要这样！醒醒！”  
他的呼求换来了更粗暴的对待。领口大开的上衣被轻而易举地撕开了，这下哈坎王子看到了那条金链的全貌：和他想的一样，链子的两头挂在镶着红宝石的乳环上，而穿过环的乳尖也因为衣料的不断摩擦而挺立着，最好的对待方法就是狠狠啃咬，这举动得到了能让对方发出更多的喘息。  
蜜色的肌肤并不是完美无瑕的，上面有很多又青又紫的痕迹，可以很明显地看出发生过什么事。这种宫闱的淫秽之事他怎么会不知晓？哈坎王子开始明白为什么他会被锁起来了，看来对方才不是什么纯洁无暇的白孔雀，怕是苏丹专门用来解决什么特殊需求的。  
“是你的父王？还是哪个侍卫长或仆人？你被多少人上过了？”  
“不，没有别人！只有……住手，别碰那里！”  
白色的长裤也被撕破了，里面是更让人浴血喷张的景象：那是一条黄金做成的贞操带，依然是一条蛇。蛇尾没入了后穴，蛇头缠绕在性器上，虽然铃口没有被堵住，却不被允许高潮，勃起时只会感到痛苦不堪。  
显然，这位王子比想象中的要淫荡，而不得不被要求“守贞”。又或者说，他的使用权只在一个人手里……  
衣不遮体的阿里王子已经被凌辱得羞愧难堪，他抱着仅有的衣物颤抖着。当他看到哈坎王子拿出那把钥匙时并再次欺身而上时，却停止了挣扎，仿佛放弃了一般，任由对方的动作。  
“对不起……我以为我可以救你，但是我失败了。”  
这故作贞洁的宫廷荡妇在说什么？哈坎王子完全听不懂。  
“我的父王有没有跟你说过，让你别太着迷了？”  
绝望的白衣美人喃喃自语，惨笑起来。  
“真可惜…..已经太迟了。”  
“他来了。”  
身后传来脚步声，哈坎王子回头一看，惊恐地发现正对着他俩的那面落地镜里，竟然出现了苏丹的身影。他依然握着蛇形权杖，脸上的笑意恶毒而意味深长。  
镜子里反射的完全不是这个房间的景象，显然那是另一个房间，苏丹王自己的房间。  
哈坎王子却忽然全身动弹不得，只能眼睁睁看着对方就这么从镜子里走出来。  
传闻果然是真的，阿格拉巴的新苏丹是个法力强大的巫师。  
“令人印象深刻，殿下。”  
“但我可从来没说过，你可以碰他。”  
权杖的蛇头活了过来，嘶嘶地嚎叫着，哈坎王子终于知道那个陌生的声音是从哪里来的了。他如坠冰窟，听到邪恶的巫师吟唱着。  
“你与阿里王子在阿格拉巴的大皇宫度过了销魂一夜，而代价是，你的灵魂会永远听命于我，当你回到故国，将会是我来掌管你们国家的命运——那便是有一天，被阿格拉巴吞并，成为黄沙下掩埋的历史。”  
贾方将法杖一跺，这可怜的倒霉蛋就变成了一阵黄沙，传送回了自己房间里的床上，死死地睡着了。  
他走过去，坐在床边，将瑟瑟发抖的王子搂在怀里，轻轻地咬着他的耳垂。  
“干得漂亮，阿拉丁。”

当贾方修长的手指抚上那片光裸的脊背时，阿拉丁浑身战栗了一下，明明是裸露的肌肤得到了温暖，他却感到恐惧。  
他不想要这种温暖。  
然而当贾方将他拥入怀中时，隔着苏丹王华服的衣料，听着那厚实的胸膛下有力的心跳时，他却又感到了前所未有的安全。  
他无法抗拒这种安全。  
贾方的手指滑过他红肿的脸颊，抹去血迹，伤痕在一个简单的魔法下就消失了。他的动作如此温柔，比世间最温情的爱人更甚。  
这可怜的，受尽委屈的钻石男孩，这些人真是太过分了。  
带血迹的手指摩挲着柔软的唇瓣，钻入口中，捉住舌尖，像蛇钻进洞穴那样，探入喉咙深处。生理性的反刍让阿拉丁蹙紧了眉，他没有觉得很难受，他的喉咙已经习惯了被各种深入的东西调教。  
“他有使用过这里吗？”贾方抽出手指，上面缠着一道透明的唾沫丝。  
他明明看了全过程，却依然要逼问。他乐于用这种话来拷问他的羞耻感。  
“没有。”  
贾方的手指就像一条灵巧的蛇，在这片如绸缎般柔软光滑的沙漠上肆意逡巡。  
“他玩弄过这里吗？”蛇缠上了金链，轻轻地拉扯，扣着乳环捏弄那颗肿胀的乳尖，阿拉丁的呼吸变得急促。  
“有…..”他不可以请求仁慈，否则这份温情就会变成惩罚。  
蛇游走进他裹挟着破损布料的双腿之间，握住了那根被禁锢的性器，轻轻摁压着顶端，不一会就溢出了透明的前液。  
“这里呢？”  
“不……没有，这里只有您可以使用……”  
“很好，你应该被奖励。”  
他没有说谎，这意味着贾方今晚会很温柔，但如果不做些事前准备，阿拉丁依然会感到疼痛。他跪在地上，伸出有些颤抖的手去解开贾方的腰带。  
都做了这么多次，还是那么紧张。  
棕色的阴茎已经已经半勃，形状狰狞地顶到面前。阿拉丁吞咽了一下，用手握住根部的双球揉捏，舌尖像喝水的鹿那样一点点地从粗大的头部舔过柱身，尝试着把前半截含在嘴里吮吸。  
他可以感觉到口中的那部分在迅速膨胀，塞满了他的整张嘴。太大了，他只能用双手握住撸动。  
他的舌头被压住，只能卖力地吮吸着，还得小心不要用牙齿咬出痕迹，唾液混着前液从嘴角流下。太大了，他没法全部吃进嘴里，又或者说，他没法靠自己的力量做到。  
一直在头顶抚弄着的手突然发力，攥着他的头发狠狠地将完全性奋起来的阴茎整根顶进嘴里。紧致的深喉所带来的快感完全不是舔弄或手淫可以比拟的。贾方用力肏弄着阿拉丁那张呜咽的嘴，看着他紧闭的眼角挤出生理性的眼泪，直到将微凉的精液射进他的喉咙里，他才作罢，其余地一些在抽出时喷在了那张精致的脸蛋上。  
白色的液体挂在睫毛上，从脸颊和嘴角流下，从下颌滴落，滴在胸膛和穿了环的乳尖上。  
阿拉丁跪在地上，呛着将那些精液吞下去，然后俯下身，亲吻贾方的靴尖。  
“谢谢您的…..奖励，爸爸……”  
他的眼泪滴进金丝银线缝制的地毯里，柔软的羊绒一下子就吸收了那些泪水，甚至连泪痕也没留下。  
“乖孩子。”  
贾方坐在床上，翘着腿，用靴尖挑起他的下巴。他的男孩曾经哭闹过，反抗过，甚至尝试过玉石俱焚，如今却变成了一只乖顺的宠物。  
这颗未打磨的钻石曾经有着锋利的棱角，现在已经不复存在。贾方随心所欲地打磨着他的钻石，将他的每一面都磨得光滑平整，闪烁出令人着迷的光芒。  
甚至是蛊惑人心。  
贾方拿起那把掉在地上的钥匙，不错，这把钥匙的确能够打开王子的寝室，但还能够打开另一道锁——  
一道只有他才能打开的锁。  
钥匙插进腰间那条贞操带的蛇头里。红宝石的眼睛亮了起来，黄金做成的蛇活了过来，叼着钥匙顺着阴茎从会阴处爬开，沿着大腿内侧缓缓爬到地上。然而蛇的每一个动作都让阿拉丁发出痛苦的呻吟，他的肌肤开始变得滚烫，后穴里的东西在从紧致的甬道里扯出来时，都不断地刺激到身体深处的某个点。  
蛇尾的一小部分终于慢慢露了出来，响尾蛇的尾部本就和人类的性器长得相仿，而这一根更是粗大得夸张，雕刻的纹路对娇嫩的肉壁而言是一种酷刑，更糟糕的是，后穴的刺激也让他的前面变得性奋，当蛇完全地离开身体时，男孩的阴茎也开始颤颤巍巍地抬起了头。  
活动的金蛇钻进项圈里的环后成为了一条“锁链”，再次变成一件死物。  
贾方本人就像是一条毒蛇，他乐于将猎物折磨得生不如死之后再慢慢吃掉，现在是他进餐的时间了。  
他的男孩已经被玩弄得欲仙欲死，丝毫不反抗他的任何举动。当他将阿拉丁放在床上，亲吻着他的后背，用比那条蛇尾粗大得多的阴茎贯穿他的身体时，阿拉丁只是发出一声满足的叹息，仿佛他也期待了这一刻很久。  
他的身体早就不属于他的意识，冰冷的器物无法满足被激发的淫欲，只有他的拥有者才能给他真正的快感。  
阿拉丁修长的身体被贾方的双臂紧紧禁锢着。这位曾经的大维齐尔，如今阿格拉巴的苏丹王，有着令每一个看到的男性和女性都会惊叹的身材，他的肌肉紧实而有力，以至于当他将抓住猎物时，对方除了无力地挣扎之外，哀求饶恕。  
阿拉丁呜咽着，喘息着，淫靡的水声和肉体撞击的啪啪作响穿过他的耳膜，折磨着他的神志。  
这还不是最糟糕的。  
毒蛇的头伏在他耳边，吐着信子舔舔他的耳垂，将毒液一点点注入他的皮肤。  
“告诉我，他们是怎么对你的？”  
阿拉丁摇摇头，紧接着他尖叫起来，他的敏感点被狠狠地撞了一下。  
“告诉我，每个人。”  
他的腰被掐着，浮现出一道红痕。  
“哈坎王子，他打了我一耳光……”  
“托兰尼公主……她在我的酒杯里……下了媚药……”  
“巴伦迪的国王…….他让我……他说他的王妃被玩死了，要我穿上她的衣服…….”  
“求你…..求你了，别再让我说了…..”  
锁链被狠狠地一扯，项圈骤然收紧，阿拉丁觉得自己要窒息了，可身下的动作让他的喘息有增无减，他快要断气了。  
“继续。”  
“伊哈姆大公…..和他的弟弟，他们两个…..要我用嘴服侍他们…..”  
“什拉巴女王的姐姐……用鞋跟…..踩我的背…..”  
“…..把我绑在床上，用皮鞭…..”  
“扯我的乳环，玩弄我的乳尖……”  
“说我是您圈养的荡妇……”  
“在阳台上……”  
“对着镜子……”  
阿拉丁不想再说了，他泪痕满面，哭泣着哀求贾方。  
“但是最后，谁会真正得到你？”  
“你….是你…..贾方…..你是我的主人，我的父王，我的….爸爸……”  
语言的羞辱让男孩尖叫着射出了第一次，而他的后穴很快也被灌满了精液，紧接着他被翻了个身，开始了新一轮的侵犯。

正如他所爱好的动物那样，贾方是一条真正的毒蛇，甚至他的爱也是病态而扭曲的。  
他深爱着阿拉丁，但这份爱却伴随着剧毒，每一次，当他的毒牙刺入他的爱人时，都能为彼此带来极度的痛苦，和至高的愉悦。  
这颗未打磨的宝钻，本就是属于他的，而对方的反抗只会激发狩猎的欲望。蛇是沙漠中最危险的生物，它们盯上的猎物，没一个跑得掉。  
可他的男孩被抓住后，依然不听话，怎么办呢？  
贾方曾跟自己打了个赌，他如今已经是最厉害的法师，但他决定要不用任何法术，来摧毁阿拉丁的意志。  
于是他有了一个方法。当他铲除了老苏丹和他的女儿后，他征战四方，可依然有些劲敌难以铲除。他的精神法术变得更强大，但仍需要对方的精神在完全无防备的情况下，才能真正地，长久的控制对方。  
于是阿里王子出现了。这漂亮的白孔雀，苏丹的宝钻，俊美的钻石男孩，将无数贪婪的人吸引到了阿格拉巴——  
这颗曾经的沙漠明珠，如今已经变成了万劫不复的蛇窟，是他们王国的葬身之地。  
阿拉丁没有一次让贾方失望。人的本性就是如此丑恶，没有一个人能抵挡阿拉丁的“诱惑”——他们哪怕清醒一点点，就不会中了贾方的幻术，可惜他们没有一个人注意到。  
至于贾方，当他站在镜子前，看着无数衣冠楚楚，却贪婪丑恶的人们企图玷污他的宝藏时，嫉妒像是毒蛇与生俱来藏在身体里的剧毒，在这一刻疯狂地侵占、吞噬、折磨着他的占有欲。他攥紧了权杖，恨不得生生捏碎了这些人的骨头。  
但他必须忍耐，这是诱饵的一部分。还好，忍耐是他这些年踩着无数尸体爬上来时，就已经学会了的。  
他从折磨中学会了忍耐，也学会了享受，现在，他要教给他最心爱的男孩。  
阿拉丁也是如此。  
一次又一次地，他的尊严不断被击碎，他的棱角被磨平，他开始学会了从这病态的关系中获得某种依赖，享受只有一个人才能给予他的安全感。  
那种伴着剧毒的爱。  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
他们谁也不记得什么时候睡去。  
直到阿格拉巴的深黑的天际渐渐泛白，被霞光侵染，贾方才醒了过来。  
阿格拉巴的黑夜，和阿格拉巴的白昼一样美好。  
他爱抚亲吻着身旁的男孩。直到对方也醒了过来，伸出双臂搂着他的脖颈，回应这份温存。  
“下个星期，阿巴拉里的国王会到访，”他的王国是沙漠最后一个能对抗阿格拉巴的势力，只要将他铲除，地图的西部就全是阿格拉巴的版图了。  
很巧的是，半年前，他的王后在房间里被一条毒蛇咬死。  
“你知道该怎么做，对吗？”  
贾方亲吻着阿拉丁的额头，温柔而充满爱意，而阿拉丁则顺从地闭上了眼。  
“我会如您所愿的…….爸爸。”

END


End file.
